


The Deepest Trenches

by PhearLap



Category: Stanley Parable
Genre: Near Death Experience, Other, drownjng but not really he lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Stanley falls, and finds himself at the bottom of a deep lake





	

The light fails to make it so far down, Stanley thinks to himself as he holds his breath, sitting at the bottom of the watery pit. Despite the pitch black that surrounds him, he still looks around. Nothing. Nothing but the wet void that had swallowed him whole, and left the Narrator alone and unsure at the top. He feels the oxygen slowly escaping him, and as he waits patiently for his last seconds, something distracts him: a light. Bright, purple, and slowly nearing him. The silhouette of a figure, bright yellow eyes, the space like freckles that dot his cheeks. Stanley shook his head, staring up at his glowing friend, his only friend. The narrator grabs Stanley by the shoulders, an almost faint smile gracing his face. Stanley feels himself being lifted off the sandy floor, and seconds later a rush of oxygen and air rush over him. The narrator slowly helps Stanley out of the water before getting out himself and collapsing onto his knees, panting. The bright aura surrounds him as he lets out a gasp for air well Stanley gets up, his thin legs shaking. Inbetween breaths the space-like being manages to speak: "Stanley... let's take a break." He collapses over on his side, his eyes shut as the aura fades away, and Stanley is left confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an old conversation me and a friend had about the Narrator glowing underwater


End file.
